Close Proximity
by C.O. Yuan
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi learn a thing or two about distance. Collection of drabbles
1. Close Proximity: Two Miles Wide

Two Miles Wide  
Over. Under. Left. Right. Backyard. Kitchen. Parlor. Courtyard.

His legs moved swiftly and carried him through the empty halls. He skidded to a sudden halt on the crimson carpet and took a moment to breathe. His limbs abandoned all strength and pulled his body down. The sunlight glimmered through the windows and bounced off the small body sprawled on the floor. The young boy brought a hand to his face, pushing his golden locks away from his violet eyes.

His hands roamed in the pockets of his newly pressed slacks only to find crumpled plastic wrappers for saltine crackers. It was at that moment he cursed himself for eating them so quickly. He could have taken a leaf from those Hansel and Gretel fellows he's heard about and scattered them through the halls of his mansion.

Even then, something told young Tamaki that no amount of saltine crumbs would bring him to his mother again. He was well aware that she was somewhere within the mansion, but that was definitely not good enough. In a short fit of defeat, Tamaki stood up and decided to retreat until the morning for the search for his mother. As he walked back to his room, he gave a short cry of guilt for secretly wanting to tear down the mansion.

He loved the place dearly. Perhaps if he realized that his mother's room was but five doors down, he would not think so harshly about the house. But with the destruction of each wall and window, he would not need crackers to know that his family was safe and that he was not alone.


	2. Close Proximity: Two Inches Apart

Two Inches Apart  
Haruhi was used to small spaces.

The logic in this was that small things are cheap. After all, cheap was all the girl could really afford.

And yet small spaces seemed much less enjoyable than the other small things in her life. Being in the host club costume closet with another person made the idea of small things less and less appealing, especially since it was the one person who would mention her love of small...

"This closet is rather small." Tamaki said thoughtfully.

The boy shuffled his legs around, careful not to hurt his precious daughter but just enough to keep it from falling asleep.

"It reminds me of your closet at home," he continued. He smiled happily as if being in a closet was his fondest memory. Haruhi merely glared and wondered when the game would be over.

"It is very comforting in here, don't you think?"

Haruhi pondered the question and the possible answers. If she replied with a yes, she may be in for a round of continuous babble about the wondrous things about the closet. If she replied with a no, she may be subject to the same punishment, but with a slight tone of pompousness. In the end, she merely nodded and did nothing more.

"I prefer these small spaces," he remarked randomly into the silence. "I learned that I can't protect everything between the walls." He continued to stare into the fabrics with a starry gaze, but there was a drop of sadness in his eyes.

At the moment, she realized that it took time in a small closet to respect the small spaces she possessed. They may have been given to her because she could not afford anything BUT small spaces, but Haruhi learned that her square of apartment was just enough to fill her heart with everything she'd ever need.


	3. Ordinary Day

**AN**: Okay, I really didn't intend to continue with this, but I feel compelled to. Although, this and every upcoming piece is its own individual drabble. Like... a drabble dump. And thanks to a suggestion from _fangirl94_, I decided to get off my ass and actually keep posting. Though all these have been posted on my LJ.

Disclaimer still stands: I don't own _anything._

**Ordinary Day**

As the summer months morphed into fall, the Host Club clientele transformed accordingly. The Fall Festival had forced several patrons to come through the Music Room doors wearing intricate kimonos and donning their best outfits. Instantly, Haruhi noted that the clients wanted nothing from wearing these outrageously expensive clothes but to be complimented by their requested club member.

Although, it was not only she who noticed the heightened demand of compliments; the twins seemed to start the string of compliments early on with their customers, so to get it out of the way.

"It's a waste of time," Hikaru said dully as the club closed for the day. "All you need to say is, 'You look gorgeous!' and they'll fall into fits of blushing," Kaoru continued. "I mean, it isn't as if they don't look pretty," Hikaru inserted, aware that Haruhi's eyebrows had disappeared from being raised so sarcastically. "We've just seen it all before. I mean, our family deals with fashion everyday. Seeing nice clothes is just an ordinary day, especially at Ouran."

"Well, it seems we'll be having many days like that," said Kyouya, walking toward the group. "Tomorrow, we will be continuing with today's theme. It seems to have garnered the most profits for this year." An evil glint escaped the shadow of his glasses as he turned away and out the room.

----------------

"Your dress is simply exquisite."

A teacup rattled in the customer's hands causing several amber beads of tea to spill down her front. "Oh, Tamaki-sama, you are so gracious. God, I love you for bringing Tamaki-sama into this world," the girl squealed, lost in her own delight. "I do believe, my dear flower, the Gods are looking upon you with great pride for your radiance extends further than the cosmos above," the king said grandly, moving strands of straw-colored hair from her crimson face. "I do not blame them. You are a creation worth being proud of. You shine brighter than anyone does."

The girl exploded with squeals of pleasure, causing several customers to follow the suit.

The once incident could have possibly been a summary of that entire afternoon. Once and a while, a girl would fall into fits of laughter and self-imposed modesty although she most likely predicted the outcome. Had she not predicted it, she obviously would not have worn an outrageously beautiful dress that extracted every breath from the chest cavity. The customers stayed longer than usual, in hopes to drain the Host Club of every compliment they could muster before dusk. In the end, even Mori's stoic attitude seemed slightly disconcerted by his customers, who seemed almost as chatty as the typical Host Club customer.

Never had Haruhi used the word "beautiful" and all its synonyms to such a great extent, meaning so _half-heartedly_. She finally had the heart to concur with the twins: seeing beautiful things around Ouran _was_ pretty common. And complimenting each tiny aspect of all those things was _not_ the way a normal person would want to spend an afternoon, let alone _two_ afternoons. The precious beautiful minutes dissolved into beautiful hours and the beautiful Third Music Room was, once again, closed for the beautiful day. Haruhi packed her bag exhaustedly, heaving a long sigh.

Beautiful… argh!

"Tired, my dear daughter?" said a voice from behind. "Would you like a ride home?"

"No," the girl replied frostily. Almost instantly, Tamaki leapt from behind and pouted softly, threatening to take shelter in his corner of misery. "So cold, Haruhi! Come now, daddy will make it better!" He pulled her small frame to his chest and hugged her warmly, moving from left to right. After a minute, he released her.

"Better now?" the boy asked brightly.

"No."

Tamaki bit his lower lip. "What could be so upsetting that I could not take it away?" Haruhi thought for a moment not to answer the question, but decided against it for it may start another hugging fit. Now, how would she phrase her sentence? "Don't you get tired of telling the customers that they are beautiful?"

"I have not grown tired of such," the boy replied honestly. "And I feel that I will only grow tired of calling them beautiful when they transform their beauty to a spiteful arrogance, for they will no longer be beautiful in my eyes. Until then, I do not mind telling the customers a simple truth once and a while." Tamaki grinned benignly. Haruhi, on the other hand, did not see much to be smiling about.

"Do you always mean it?" Haruhi asked, intrigued by his reply.

"Always, and if not so, as often as possible," Tamaki said, examining the girl politely. "Of course, one does not benefit from lying, although at times I believe that Kyouya would disagree on that matter." The boy smiled wryly, afraid that the girl was accusing him of falsehood! "Please do not fall under the false impression that I am merely putting these girls through my paces."

A soft wind swept across Tamaki's face, ruffling his golden hair to reveal a glimmer in his eyes. Or perhaps, this wind was nothing more that Haruhi's imagination. "I find that these girls come to be appreciated for who they are and I find no problems at all in doing so," he continued. "But I suppose I needn't call you beautiful everyday, my lovely daughter. Judging from your reaction this afternoon, you must have grown weary of the word." After a short pause, he tossed his blazer over his shoulder and turned his heel away.

"You are too gorgeous on your own," he said, still turned away. "Nobody needs to tell you twice, if at all."


End file.
